


When I was Arrested (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After: When I was a Lad, from HMS Pinafore, by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was Arrested (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

**Blake:**  
When I was arrested I thought I'd die  
"Resistance is useless!" was the constant cry  
Then they mindwiped me, though it sounds bizarre  
It's just another weapon in their repertoire  
But events took a turn they couldn't foresee  
And now I lead the rebels on a DSV  
(Rpt)

 **Jenna:**  
When I was a lass I learned how to fly  
My career took off but then it went awry  
I joined up with Amagons and smuggled and stole  
Perfected aerobatics and the victory roll  
But my life took a dive quite suddenly  
And now I am a rebel on a DSV  
(Rpt)

 **Avon:**  
When I was in banking, I went freelance  
Embezzling lots of credits while I had the chance  
I relied on other people who betrayed my trust  
I was put on trial and sentenced, much to my disgust  
And finally my luck's reached its apogee  
For now I am a rebel on a DSV  
(Rpt)

 **Vila:**  
When I was a lad I became a thief  
But unhappily my enterprises came to grief  
Then despite an attempted ship hi-jack  
We were dumped on Cygnus Alpha with a maniac  
I reckoned this time I was up a gum tree  
But instead I am a rebel on a DSV  
(Rpt)

 **Gan:**  
When I was a Gamma I would ply my trade  
Then go home and dig the garden with my great big spade  
When that soldier killed my woman I got really mad  
So when he kicked the bucket I was not too sad  
My ability to fight I can't guarantee  
But still I am a rebel on a DSV  
(Rpt)

 **Cally:**  
When I took up freedom fighting some years ago  
I intended Auron's enemies to overthrow  
I could handle a rifle and do first aid  
Though telepathic warnings were my stock in trade  
From Saurian Major I'm an absentee  
For now I am a rebel on a DSV  
(Rpt)

 **Zen:**  
When first the System assembled me  
I understood my function was to oversee  
To inform and to monitor where 'ere we flew  
Now I can confirm that we've acquired fresh crew  
I detect they are descended from a chimpanzee  
But now we all are rebels on my DSV  
(Rpt)

 **All:**  
So now the Cause we together embrace  
We will fight the Federation out in deepest space  
The deeds of such committed and skilled personnel  
Are sure to live forever so don't say farewell  
For further delectation ask the BBC  
To show again the rebels on their DSV  
(Rpt).


End file.
